1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device designed to hold an object which is movable between two positions, in particular a utensil or a writing instrument.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is frequently the case with writing instruments, screwdrivers, utensils and other implements that such devices are intended to be stored in one position and used in another. In the case of a ballpoint pen, for instance, it is desirable for the point of the cartridge not to extend beyond the pen sheath when in the storage position, since clothing could otherwise become soiled when the ball-point pen is worn. The writing position, on the other hand, demands that the ball-point should extend beyond the sheath as a prerequisite to its use for writing purposes.
The invention addresses the problem of providing a holder for an object which is to be moved back and forth between these two different positions. The aim is not simply to move an object from its position of use to its storage position and back, but also to create a holder capable of holding an object in either of two different positions.
This is achieved by a holder of the above mentioned type whose characteristics conform to the features detailed in the claims.